Existing Information Technology (IT) type networks are configured to move data through a network as quickly as possible with minimum cost and minimal management. This is generally sufficient, so long as the data does not include one or more audio/video (A/V) streams having more stringent timing and/or delivery requirements, which overwhelm conventional IT buffers. Even minor delays in the transmission and/or delivery of A/V content as a result of using traditional buffers is unacceptable in high-level and/or high-quality A/V applications.
To overcome the drawbacks of existing IT type networks, “Audio Video Bridging” (AVB) technology has emerged as a solution for delivering “no compromise” streaming quality, characterized by (i) precise synchronization between all networked devices for synchronized endpoint playback of media streams; (ii) traffic shaping for media streams; (iii) reservation or “admission control” for reserving or pre-allocating bandwidth and frequency for transmitting/receiving media streams; and (iv) identification of non-participating (i.e., “non-AVB”) devices within the network. AVB networks implement a set of protocols being developed by the IEEE 802.1 Audio/Video Bridging Task Group.
Issues arise when attempting to use and/or allocate resources within an AVB network efficiently. In particular, challenges exist in negotiating control plane traffic and synchronizing the time base between networked devices. Currently, there is not an efficient system and/or method for monitoring and testing the AVB network or the networked devices prior to communicating a media stream through the network; thus, there is not an adequate level of assurance in meeting and/or adhering to stream reservation protocols.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for monitoring and testing network communications.